Ll
Swordsmanship: Even before being granted the power of Tao, Creed was already a highly skilled warrior with a level matching that of any Chronos Number. (With the exceptions of number I, II and XIII.) His weapon of choice is, "Kotetsu," a katana which he wields with incredible proficiency. Without a doubt, he is one of the world's best swordfighters, second only to Sephiria Arks. He his naturally extremely fast and agile, able to jump atop a building without effort and fight normally even with a bullet in the leg. Imagine Blade: When Creed gained the power of Tao, he also gained the regular Ki-based abilities that come with it; namely, to feel people's ki to detect their location in a close perimeter, and to use his ki to increase his own speed and strength. However, he is never seen using these abilities as he is already fast and strong enough not to need it. Creed's power is called the Imagine Blade, though it is sometimes translated Phantom Blade. By concentrating his ki on the hilt of his sword, he can create an invisible blade made of solidified ki that can slice through almost anything. This blade is linked to his mind and its full power remains dormant during most of the story. When Creed is submitted to a particularly strong emotion, his blade evolves and gains a new, stronger form. Creed then becomes able to switch between his blade's different forms as he pleases, but he almost always fights with the strongest available. Level 1: in its first form, it is an invisible sword that is able to extend up to eighty meters. Level 2: its second form takes the appearance of a living black sword with a mouth that is directly linked with Creed's mind. It is able to extend and be manipulated like a whip at will, and it can bite opponents. The weapon takes the form of a scimitar or something similar like a falchion. Level 3: Creed merges the sword with his arm, and another large arm extends from it, which can be used to propel Creed at high speeds. The weapon takes the form of a cleaver blade on his right arm and an arm on the back. Level MAX: in its final form, it creates an extremely large blade made out of light. The weapon takes the form of a huge blade similar to a cleaver. Regeneration: After obtaining the God's Breath nanomachines, he becomes able to regenerate from any fatal wound in seconds and will remain in his peak physical condition forever. Their only weakness is that they cannot fully restore the brain, which would leave him with only primal instincts. Aside from his Tao power and his fighting skills, Creed is a capable spy, able to come up with decent disguises and to act with remarkable stealth. Creed knows Chronos' immense network of informants like the back of his hand, and he can use it as well. Moreover, he is a skilled orator who managed to convince many people from different horizons to join his cause, and to enlist the financial help of many wealthy criminals. Due to this financial support (and likely to the fortune of many of his "sponsors" that he killed) Creed has gained considerable wealth which enabled him to purchase many residences all over the world, and to invest huge amounts of money into scientific research in the field of nanotechnology.The first and foremost thing to keep in mind about Creed is that he is completely mad! He is a bloodthirsty murderer who kills as naturally as he breathes and enjoys violence. He will slay even his own followers without hesitation, be it because they disobeyed him or simply ceased to please him. The suffer he endured as a child lead him to hate the entire world, but he doesn't truly seek revenge; he simply hates and kills. Creed is also a megalomaniac and deeply narcissistic. He cares about nothing but himself and considers himself to be superior to everyone in every way. As such, he wants to become immortal in order to remain perfect forever. Creed feels that he is the only one right in the world and is convinced that those who disagree with him simply don't understand the truth, and he never hesitates to eliminate any dissenting opinions. When things doesn't go the way he wants, he fabricates absurd explanations that follows his way, instead of questioning himself. This delusion is so strong that he doesn't understand why people such as Train hold a grudge against him. Nothing infuriates him more than a persistent opposition. However, deep down in his heart, he knows when he cannot bend a will to his own, and this only infuriates him more. Creed is obsessed with talent. He regards regular people as mere trash. He despises people who have done nothing to deserve political influence that they take for granted even more. Creed wants a world where only gifted people who obey him can live and plans to select them one by one, killing anyone that he deems unworthy. To put it simply, he wants the entire world to revolve around him and to fit his demented ideals of perfection. He doesn't just care about fighting skills however, and he considers any talent worthwhile in its own right. Still, he regards his followers as mere pawns, and though he values their strength and listens to their advice, he rarely considers their objections. Train Heartnet is the only person who Creed truly respects. His dearest wish is to have Train rule the world by his side. Back when they were partners, he was not only fascinated by Train's astonishing power but also by his hatred of the entire world which mirrored Creed's own. Creed felt that Train was exactly like him, and was the only one who could understand him. But unfortunately for Creed, this wasn't Train's true personality, but rather a shell that he built during all those years of loneliness. A shell that Saya Minatsuki would break, much to Creed's dismay. Creed is convinced that Train's true persona is that of a ruthless killer, and he would stop at nothing to restore it even though there is no hope from the start. Despite all this, Creed is a very charismatic and refined person. He enjoys luxury and he lives in opulent manors and castles. When he interacts with people he deems worthy, even if they are enemies, he acts with smiling and courteous manners. Creed is also clever and knowledgeable; he knows what he needs and how to get it. He rarely underestimates his opponents, only making his move when he has all the cards in his hand or when he has at least one backup plan. Yet, when confronted with an opponent he admires, he may reveal his weaknesses to make things more interesting.